Bend Over Baby
by BTRlover17
Summary: PWP


**Bend Over Baby **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: PWP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

"Fuck, Kendall, oh fuck." Logan moaned as Kendall pinned him against the door of 2J.

Kendall moaned in response, tongue tracing along Logan's jaw. Logan moaned as Kendall smashed their lips together, pressing his body flush against Logan's. Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip. When Logan didn't immediately part his lips, Kendall nipped at the soft skin, tongue plunging forward as Logan's lips parted.

Both boys' moaned as their tongues brushed together, Kendall's grip on Logan's hips tightening as the battle for dominance began. Logan moaned low in his throat, hips pressing up against Kendall's as the blonde's tongue pressed against his sensitive spots. Kendall pressed his hips tightly against Logan's, swallowing the moan Logan emitted. Running his tongue along the roof of Logan's mouth, Kendall let his hand slide from Logan's hip up and under the smart boy's shirt.

Pulling back, Kendall let his fingers dance over Logan's lightly muscled stomach as he took in Logan's face. Logan's eye were hooded, the usually warm brown orbs now black with lust. His cheeks were flushed pink, lips red and kiss swollen. Logan's breath came out in harsh pants, fingers gripping tightly at the material of Kendall's shirt.

Pulling his hand back from under Logan's shirt, Kendall buried his head in the crook of Logan's neck, kissing and licking at the skin there. Logan moaned, bunching Kendall's shirt between his fingers as he arched up into his lover. Pressing Logan harder against the door, Kendall let his hands slip from Logan's hips to grip the hem of Logan's shirt.

Pushing the smart boy's shirt up as far as he could, Kendall reluctantly pulled away from Logan's neck. Ripping Logan's shirt up and over his head, Kendall let his hands roam over Logan's newly exposed skin as he went back to kissing and nipping at Logan's neck. Logan moaned, fingers moving to tangle in Kendall's hair, giving the blonde strands a tug. Kendall moaned against Logan's neck, biting down on the skin.

"Oh fuck" Logan moaned, tugging harshly on Kendall's hair.

Said boy growled, nipping harshly at Logan's pulse point. His hands moved down to grip the smart boy's hips as they bucked against his, holding him securely against the door. Sucking on Logan's pulse point, Kendall pulled away when he was sure that he had left his mark. Running his tongue soothingly over mark adorning Logan's neck, Kendall revelled in the choked gasp Logan emitted making his cock throb.

"Y...Y...You're wearing too many clothes." Logan panted as Kendall's tongue traced along his collarbone.

"Then why don't you do something about it." Kendall smirked up at his lover.

His smirk soon dropped as Logan tugged on his hair, a small groan slipping past his lips. Letting his hand drop from Kendall's hair, Logan slid his hand down the taller teen's chest. His usually nimble fingers fumbled as he attempted to pop the buttons of Kendall's shirt. He let out a noise of frustration as his fingers slipped for the umpteenth time, ignoring the chuckle Kendall let out.

"Let me do it." Kendall said batting Logan's hands away.

Logan glared playfully at his boyfriend as Kendall made quick work of his shirt. As soon as the last button was free, Logan's hands were sliding over Kendall's chest and under the material. The smart boy wasted no time in pushing Kendall's shirt down his arms, the blonde throwing it to the side once it was free. Logan wasted no time in running his hands down Kendall's chest, making sure to scrape his nails over the tall boy's nipples. Kendall growled lightly, hips pressing against Logan's as he leant forward and smashed their lips together.

"I need you to let go Logie." Kendall said pulling away.

Logan unwillingly unwrapped his legs from around Kendall's waist. He sagged back against the door as Kendall lowered him to the floor, the blonde dropping to his knees. A shiver ran down Logan's spine as Kendall placed sloppy kisses over his abs, the tall boy's fingers making quick work of Logan's belt.

Kendall was quick to pop the button of Logan's jeans, running his fingers slowly over Logan's erection as he pulled down the zipper. Logan couldn't help but moan, hips bucking upwards. Kendall clicked his tongue at Logan, wrapping his fingers slowly around the waistband of both his jeans and boxers. Logan shivered as Kendall tugged the material down his legs, the blonde biting his lip as Logan's dick bobbed free.

"Fuck baby" Kendall murmured, wrapping his fingers around Logan's length.

Logan moaned the sound broken as Kendall began to slowly pump him. Logan bucked his hips as Kendall thumbed at the head of his cock, whimpering when he felt Kendall's fingers dig into the skin of his hip.

Logan's moans and whimpers escalated as he felt a wet heat surround the tip of his cock. His hands tangled themselves in Kendall' hair once again giving a sharp tug when he felt Kendall take more of him into his mouth. Logan's hips bucked forward as he felt Kendall's tongue trace along the underside of his dick, letting out a small groan as Kendall's other hand moved to grip his hip. Kendall held Logan steady against the door as he began to bob his head, moaning every now and again when he felt Logan tug at his hair.

"Kendall, fuck so good." Logan moaned, tugging harshly at Kendall's hair when he felt the blonde's teeth graze his length.

Kendall moaned, pulling back to stroke Logan's length. He flicked his tongue teasingly against the head of Logan's cock, watching hungrily at the smaller teen writhed against the door.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Logan panted, tugging on Kendall's hair.

Logan whimpered as Kendall dropped his hand, standing up to tower over Logan.

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom." Kendall whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Logan's rosy red lips.

Logan wasn't expecting it when he felt Kendall wrap his fingers around his wrist. He whimpered lightly as Kendall drew his hand to the bulge in his jeans. Logan's fingers moved on instinct when his fingers brushed against Kendall's jeans. He slowly kneaded the bulge in Kendall's jeans, revelling in the small moans leaving the blonde's lips. Kendall's hips bucked forward as Logan pressed his palm harshly against his bulge.

Logan let out a squeak when he felt Kendall's fingers wrap around his wrist again, yanking him away from the door. Kendall made quick work of dragging Logan over to the couch. The smart boy made a move to lay back against the cushions, surprised when he felt Kendall pull him back by his hips.

"Nuh uh baby, we're gonna do it just like this." Kendall whispered huskily into Logan's ear.

"Huh" Logan murmured, making Kendall chuckle.

"Bend over baby." Kendall whispered, tongue tracing the shell of Logan's ear.

Logan whimpered as he felt Kendall's fingers dance over the curve of his ass. Knowing Kendall wouldn't give up until he did what he wanted, Logan bent over, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. His fingers dug into the orange material as he felt Kendall squeeze his cheeks before spreading them.

"Oh baby you're perfect." Kendall murmured eyes staring hungrily at Logan's puckered hole.

Logan felt his cheeks flush at Kendall's words, back arching as Kendall pressed a series of sloppy kisses down his back. His grip on the couch tightened when he felt Kendall's teeth graze his skin, hands still squeezing and kneading his cheeks.

"Fuck" Logan gasped as he felt Kendall's tongue flick over his entrance.

Kendall smirked before repeating the action, tongue running slowly over Logan's hole before dipping past the tight ring of muscle. He squeezed Logan's cheeks when he felt the small boy tense above him. When he felt Logan relax, Kendall ran his tongue slowly over his hole before stiffening the muscle and thrusting it forward.

Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's tongue press past the tight ring of muscle, flicking against his walls. His fingers gripped sporadically at the couch cushions as Kendall worked him open, pulling back occasionally to press a kiss to his cheeks.

"Kendall, please I need you." Logan breathed, pushing his hips back against the blonde's tongue.

He felt Kendall smirk against his skin before he pulled away. Logan couldn't help but whimper as he felt Kendall's hands drop from his cheeks. The smart boy shivered as Kendall stood over him, one hand gripping his hip while the other he sucked into his mouth. Once his fingers were coated, Kendall slid them down to Logan's hole, pressing a kiss to the smart boy's shoulder as he thrust them forward.

"Fuck Kendall" Logan moaned, back arching as Kendall scissored his fingers.

The blonde let out a chuckle, crooking his fingers to press against Logan's prostate. Logan let out a moan of 'right there' as waves of pleasure washed through his body. Logan pushed back against Kendall's fingers as the blonde pressed against his sweet spot again, whining low in his throat as Kendall's hand slipped to wrap around his length.

"Kendall, I need you inside me" Logan whimpered, fucking back on the tall boy's fingers.

"I got you baby." Kendall whispered pressing a kiss to the back of Logan's neck.

Logan whimpered as Kendall pulled his fingers back, his other hand dropping from the small teen's length. Kendall took a step back from Logan, fingers moving to pull his belt free. Kendall was quick to pop the button and pull the zipper of his jeans down. Shucking both his boxers and jeans down his legs, Kendall kicked them to the side. He ran his fingers slowly down Logan's back as he stepped back into the brunette's personal space, sliding his length between Logan's cheeks.

"Ready?" Kendall asked, squeezing Logan's hips.

"Kendall, please I need you." Logan moaned pushing his hips back against Kendall.

Spitting in his palm, Kendall quickly slicked himself, hissing as pleasure racked his frame. Gripping the base of his length, Kendall gripped Logan's hip with his spare hand. Pressing the head of his cock against Logan's entrance, the blonde waited for Logan's approval. When the smart boy nodded, Kendall began to press his hips forwards, eyes fluttering shut as Logan's walls enveloped his length.

When he felt his hips press against Logan's ass, Kendall paused. He pressed his forehead to Logan's shoulder as he waited for the smaller teen to adjust. Both boys' breath came out in short pants, Kendall fighting back the urge to thrust forward into Logan's tight heat while Logan adjusted to the intrusion. Kendall struggled to bite back a moan as Logan experimentally wiggled his hips, whimpering slightly.

"Move" Logan breathed, hips wiggling again.

Pressing a kiss to Logan's shoulder, Kendall straightened hands moving to grip the short boy's hips. Taking a breath, Kendall pulled his hips back, pausing for a moment before slowly rolling them forward. Kendall's name spilled past Logan's lips repeatedly as pleasure overwhelmed him. Tightening his grip on Logan's hips, Kendall repeated the action, eyes clenching shut as Logan's walls clenched around his member.

"Faster" Logan moaned, back arching

Complying with his boyfriend's needs, Kendall thrust his hips faster, revelling in every broken moan and whimper that spilled past Logan's lips. His thumbs brushed against the skin of Logan's hip as his hips rocked forward.

"Oh god, right there" Logan moaned, hips pushing back as Kendall brushed over his sweet spot.

Angling his hips, Kendall thrust roughly into Logan. Logan gave a scream of Kendall's name as his sweet spot was hit dead on, knees turning to jelly as pleasure wracked his small frame. Kendall's grip on Logan's hips turned bruising as he pounded into the shorter boy. The room was filled with heavy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Kendall continued his assault on Logan's prostate.

"I...I...I'm close." Logan moaned, pushing his hips back against the blonde's.

Letting his hand slide from Logan's hip, Kendall wrapped his fingers around the brunette's cock. Kendall pumped Logan in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the head of the small boy's cock with every upstroke. That familiar feeling was building in the pit of Kendall's stomach and from Logan's moans and movements; it was obvious he was in the same state.

"Kendall, I'm gonna cum" Logan moaned, rocking up into Kendall's fist while simultaneously pushing back against his hips.

"Let go baby" Kendall whispered, tracing his tongue along Logan's shoulder before biting down.

That was enough to send Logan over the edge. His hips stuttered up into Kendall's fist, the blonde's name leaving his lips in a broken moan as his seed spilled over Kendall's fist. The tall boy continued to thrust against Logan's prostate, lengthening Logan's orgasm as his own rapidly approached.

Feeling Logan's walls clench tightly around his length was enough to send Kendall over the edge. Kendall's hips stuttered against Logan's ass as his seed covered Logan's inner walls, the pale boy moaning lightly.

The room fell silent as both boys' came down from highs, Kendall resting his head against Logan's shoulder. Kendall's lips ghosted over Logan's shoulder, the skin sweaty and warm. He couldn't see Logan's face but knew from experience that a soft, content almost goofy smile was adorning his lover's features. Once his breathing returned to normal, Kendall pushed himself off of Logan's back,

Stroking his thumbs gently along Logan's hips, Kendall gently pulled back, wincing as Logan let out a whimper. Sliding his hand up Logan's side, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist. He pulled the small boy back against his chest, tightening his grip when Logan's legs gave out. Twisting to the side, Kendall let his body flop back against the couch, bringing Logan down with him.

He waited a second for Logan to get comfortable before wrapping his arms tightly around the smart boy's waist. Kendall laid his head on Logan's shoulder as he watched him shake out the cramps in his hands and wrists. Pressing a kiss to the side of Logan's neck, Kendall pulled Logan back against him.

"You good?" He asked softly.

"I'm more than good." Logan replied, turning to smile lovingly at the tall boy.

Kendall returned the gesture, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to Logan's lips. They pulled apart quickly, Logan leaning his head against Kendall's.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kendall asked.

"A nap sounds real good right about now" Logan replied, letting out a squeak as Kendall stood tiredly from the couch, carrying him bridal style.

"Then a nap it is." Kendall said, carrying Logan towards their shared room.


End file.
